Cravings
by givemekevinbacon
Summary: Kirsten misses her husband, and the boys just happen to be gone for the night. Luckily, Sandy comes home in time to fulfill her need for him. Even though she may never look at the kitchen floor the same way again. Smut.


A/N: Just a little something that popped into my head, it's you run of the mill Kandy smut scene. Set sometime during the middle of season one. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kirsten stood silently at the kitchen counter, a glass of wine in her hands and a house all to herself. She slowly sipped the dark red liquid, prolonging the drink with every sip.<p>

She took a quick glance at the clock, noticing that it was nearly eight. She fiddled with the wedding band on her left middle finger, a small smile escaping her lips as she admired them.

She felt her stomach growl a bit, telling her that she should eat something. She refrained from heating up the Thai takeout that had been sitting in the fridge since she got home from work, hoping to wait for Sandy to come home before she ate.

It had been a hectic couple of weeks and she felt like she hadn't spoken to her husband in days, let alone share a meal with him. She missed him, she missed everything about him; his voice, his smile, his irritating sense of self-righteousness.

Most of all though, she missed his touch. The feeling of his lips on hers, the small pleasure she got when he unconsciously laid his arm across her body as they slept.

She took another sip of her wine, stealing another glance at the clock and debating on weather or not to refill her glass. Fifteen minutes had passed as she last looked, her growling stomach a constant reminder of the emptiness that she felt.

Another glass of wine later, Kirsten finally relented, pulling the cartons from the fridge and resting them on the counter.

She inspected the cartons carefully, making sure to leave some dumplings for Sandy.

Just as she was about to heat up the cartons, she heard the sound of the door opening, followed by the sound of Sandy's footsteps.

Sandy walked into the kitchen, greeting her the minute he saw her. "Honey, I'm sorry I'm so late. " Sandy placed his lips to hers, pulling away slowly and letting the kiss linger.

"It's okay." said Kirsten pulling away from him and letting her hands rest on the top of his shoulders. Sandy settled his hands atop her hips, not wanting to let go.

"Have you eaten yet?" asked Sandy. Kirsten slowly ran her hand up the side of his arm, taking him in.

"Not yet, I was trying to wait for you. The boys are gone for the night so I thought we could just heat up the leftover Thai from the other night."

Sandy grinned as his wife spoke. "The boys are gone, huh? You know what that means?"

Kirsten smiled mischievously, moving her arms from his shoulders to around his neck.

"We have the house to ourselves." Kirsten let her hand wander to the back of his neck, playing wit the small hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Do you know how long they'll be gone?" whispered Sandy

Sandy pulled her closer toward him, gently pinning her against the counter.

Kirsten let out a slight groan as Sandy took her into his arms. "Not long enough." Kirsten said with a smile, a small laugh escaping her lips.

Sandy lifted a finger towards her face, pushing a strand of hair away form her face. As his hand reached the place behind her ear, he slowly pulled her towards him, pressing his lips to hers.

Kirsten gave into the kiss, bracing herself by letting her hands fall to the counter.

Kirsten deepened the kiss by slowly opening her mouth, sliding her tongue into Sandy's. Sandy responded, his tongue intertwining with hers.

"I thought you were hungry?" teased Sandy after he slowly pulled away from her.

Kirsten wrapped her arms around his neck, a wicked smile sweeping across her face. "That can wait, don't you think?" said Kirsten.

She took his tie into her hands, loosening it seductively. She moved her mouth up to his neck, sinking her teeth into his flesh.

Sandy didn't respond, simply placing his hand at the small of her back as she worked her way up his neck.

Kirsten slowly pushed Sandy's coat off of him, letting it slide to the floor haphazardly. She took his already loosed tie in her hands, smiling up at him as she loosened it further, pulling it off of him completely.

Sandy smiled back at her, his hands making their way to the buttons on her crisp, white oxford blouse. He began at the bottom, carefully unbuttoning her blouse with every touch.

He moved even slower as he got closer and closer to her chest, teasing her with his fingers. Kirsten decided to retaliate for his slowing pace, reaching for the belt on his pants, unbuckling it as quickly as she could.

Sandy decided to her one better, burying his face in her chest, kissing the small mounds of her breasts. Kirsten moaned in response to his touch, her head arching back as she ran a hand through the back of his hair, begging him not to stop.

Kirsten's other hand found it's way to the back of Sandy's shirt, where she untucked the tail from his previously loosened pants.

Sandy grinned into her as his lips made their way up her neck, his hands enveloping her. Kirsten moaned as he reached the sensitive spot on her neck, her need for him inside of her increasing with every passing moment.

"Mhmm, I missed this." murmured Kirsten. Sandy moved his head away from her neck, pressing his forehead against hers, his hands resting on her hips.

"Should we go upstairs?" asked Sandy as he attempted to finish unbuttoing her halfway buttoned blouse.

Kirsten didn't respond, instead choosing to simply unzip the zipper of Sandy's dress pants.

Sandy hesitated for a moment, silently asking her if she was sure this is what she wanted. Kirsten answered by slowly pushing down Sandy's pants, leaving him in only his boxers from the waist down.

Sandy gently pushed Kirsten back against the counter, his hands moving towards the last few buttons on her blouse.

He slipped her blouse off, letting it fall to the ground with the other discarded clothing items. Sandy pressed his lips to the top of her shoulder as he found his way to the clasp of her bra, letting that slide off as well.

Kirsten quickly lifted his shirt off of him, desperate to feel his bare skin against hers.

He moved his thumb over her nipple, caressing her soft, warm skin. Kirsten moaned in response, moving her hands to the waistband of his boxers. She could feel him harden with every small touch of her fingers.

Sandy unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them down to the floor.

Kirsten moved away from the counter, letting her knees fall while Sandy guided her to the cold, kitchen floor.

Sandy gently laid her on her back, placing light kisses on her stomach. He paused when he reached her belly button, slowly slipping off the black, lacy underwear that matched the bra she had been wearing.

He tossed the garment away, his hands returning to her body as quickly as possible. He ran his hand up and down her leg, stroking her smoother skin gently.

Kirsten moved her hands up towards hi s boxers, slipping her hand inside just to tease him. She took him in her hands, her fingers gently stroking up and down.

She felt him go harder, and quickly removed her hand from the inside of his boxers. Sandy looked down at her, begging her not to stop.

Kirsten smiled wickedly at him, sitting up slightly to push his boxers off.

Sandy placed his face into the crook of her neck, eventually making his way to her lips.

Kirsten rested her hand at the back of his neck, guiding him to her mouth. She kissed him passionately, immediately opening her mouth to let his tongue enter her.

Sandy moved his hand from her hip to her breast, cupping it as they kissed.

Kirsten moaned into their kiss, breaking away reluctantly for air. Sandy's hand slowly left her breast, making it's way to her leg. Kirsten widened her legs, begging him to enter her.

"Now Sandy." Kirsten demanded, the desperation in her voice clear.

Sandy slowly thrust into her, a groan escaping both of their lips as he entered her.

Kirsten felt her muscles tighten as he moved within her. She arched her back, forcing him to go deeper inside of her. Her toes curled as he quickened the pace, the need to feel each other taking over.

Kirsten's hands found his back, her nails digging into him as he thrust in and out. Sandy moaned as she clawed at him, pressing his forehead to hers.

She could feel his heartbeat quickening with every move, his breathing becoming heavier and heavier. Kisrten arched her back once more, her head spinning as he thrust deeper inside of her one last time.

"_God, _Sandy." were the only words that Kirsten could muster up.

Sandy looked at her closely, knowing they were both close. He kissed her breast as he moved inside of her, making his way up to her shoulder where he gently bit down on her skin.

Her muscles contracted and her back stiffened as she came, groans escaping her mouth.

Sandy felt his muscles relax as they both came down from their high, their heartbeats regulating as he collapsed on top of her.

Kirsten ran her hands through his hair as he rested his face on her chest.

Sandy lifted his head up and met her gaze, softly kissing her lips. He pulled away slowly, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

" You know that food has probably gotten cold by now."said Sandy

Kirsten smiled up at him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. " Are you hungry yet?" aksed Kirsten laughing up at him from the floor.

Sandy smiled down at her as he spoke. " Oh, not in the least bit."

Kirsten glanced over at the mess of cartons she had left on the counter earlier. She looked up at her husband deciding it could wait until morning.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Leave me a review and let me know what you think:)<em>

_-Alison_


End file.
